He's in Love With Sango
by DESPERAD0
Summary: [oneSHOT] Sequel to “I Am Not in Love with Sango.” He is in love with me. For now.


A/N: Finished! I know I'm a bitch for neglecting my writing. I'm quite proud of this one. It's the sequel to "I Am Not in Love With Sango." So please go read that one first? It'll be better. Note that the story sort of follows a timeline, starting when Sango was a little girl. Also note the _verb tense change_ near the end. Love you guys :)

* * *

**He's in Love With Sango**

He's in love with me.

And I find it very annoying. I want to push him on the ground because I know he is too slow to get back up. And by the time he is standing, I would've ran far off already. My father insists I act more like a lady. I guess I will have to stop kicking in the nether regions. He won't stop following me around. So I try to hide from him… only to be discovered by my father later, who tells me to invite him to play hide and seek with the rest of the children. Grudgingly, I stomp over and glower at him, sending telepathic messages, telling him that he can play with us. He couldn't understand the brainwaves because he is too busy staring stupidly at me. I resort to digging my nails into his wrist (which promptly wiped the shit-eating-grin off his face) and lugged him over.

He's in love with me.

And he won't disappear out of my life. My father has decided that we are to become the 'best of friends.' The only reason I spend my time training to be a demon slayer was to avoid the village girls and their incessant chatter about make up and dresses. Now my father brings home _him_, and frankly he isn't _that_ much of an improvement. 'Best of friends' include having him over for dinner every other day or two. Sometimes, he even sleeps over at my house. I tried to get Kirara to bite him. Which resulted in me having to nurse his wounds. Ugh. I am thankful that I wake up early to train. It buys me at least a few hours of alone time, in which I can do whatever I want.

He's in love with me.

And he is being irritatingly possessive. That boy can string a word of curses better than my grandfather can when he's drunk. He thinks I am oblivious but he is the oblivious one for I hear him speak in his sleep. I **know** the innuendo of _'Sango that's not a hiraikotsu you're polishing!'_ I antagonize him a step further by staying in the presence of the village men. I pretend to whisper in their ears as Miroku narrowed his eyes even more. I smirk but grimace at their foul, sweaty scent. Miroku smells a lot better.

He's in love with me.

I have come to terms with his feelings and we are now at peace. He no longer badgers me and I find his company tolerable. I see him every day now as we travel together with the half-demon. A stranger haunt my dreams, and he has lovely purple eyes. I surround myself with other things so I wouldn't have to lose sleep trying to decipher who the handsome stranger is.

He's in love with me.

And the feeling is mutual. We are a thousand miles apart under the same blue sky, watching the same white stars. We sit beside each other and I can feel the warmth radiating from him. Or maybe it's just me. The others talk and I listen. He often doesn't sleep. I'm the lightest sleeper and I can feel his breath on my cheek during his nightly visits. His eyes are a shade darker than purple, a shade that conjures up a storm in my heart. I roll my eyes as he attempts to make me smile. It's the fifth time today. Am I frowning more than usual? I am grateful for his consistent presence.

He's in love with me.

And I am afraid to admit it. I doubt if my past conclusions were correct. It's been a long time coming. Why do I keep doubting myself? I am _such_ a girl. Won't my father be proud. His eyes are twinkling less than usual. I wonder why. I tried asking the others but they give me reproachful looks in return. I crumpled the letter in my hand. It was a stupid idea anyways.

He's in love with me.

And he is avoiding me. I bite my lip in dismay as his eyes darken with hurt every time I talk to Kuranosake. I try to explain but he quickly walks away. I miss his persistent charisma. His smile is wider than usual yet none were for me. I numbly nodded to whatever Kuranosake asked. It doesn't matter, when what matters to you, don't care anymore.

He's in love with me.

I just know it. And I am begging for him to speak up. Stop being the bystander. I'm getting married! Say something. Anything. …Nothing. I rip the crumpled letter apart.

He was in love with me.

My eyes gloss over as he pressed his lips against mine. A slight shudder escapes from my breath.

He was in love with me.

I can feel his eyes on me.

He was in love with me.

A tear slides down my cheek as we part and I gaze lazily back at Kuranosake.

End.

* * *


End file.
